


A habit with me

by lie



Series: Roads [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lie/pseuds/lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>о капитуляции в отдельно взятом человеке</p>
            </blockquote>





	A habit with me

Дождливой июньской ночью Стив нашел его в своей ванной - он сидел на ее краю и вынимал из мертвенно-белой ступни осколки один за другим. Бледно-розовая вода уносилась в слив, закручивалась в спирали; пахло мылом. В белом свете с потолка Баки казался привидением. Мокрый капюшон и налипшие на лоб волосы, осколки в железной ладони, абрис напряженных лопаток: все это было слишком живым; слишком ярким. За стенами квартиры бушевал ливень, Баки смотрел на дно ванны: белый, розовый, черные следы его грязных ног.  
Стиву хотелось обнять его. Стиву хотелось вернуть его себе. Вместо этого он поздоровался и вышел на кухню: долго смотрел в окно, где ветер гнул деревья и качал фонарями над вереницами магазинов. Рюкзак Баки валялся у входной двери; Стив перевесил его на крючок.   
На краю раковины на кухне лежала зубная щетка - белая в прозрачном футляре.   
Еще он нашел на столе блонкнот с записями на неизвестном ему языке - русском?; смятую серую футболку, от которой невыносимо воняло. Стив бросил футболку в свою стиральную машинку, и Солдату - Баки - пришлось остаться до утра. И он остался.  
\- Можешь стирать в моей машинке, - попрощался Стив. - Если что.  
Потом он уехал на миссию; возвращаясь домой, он находил его снова и снова. Он не горел желанием общаться. Спал на диване. Готовил себе комплексные обеды из коробки. Слушал иногда его пластинки. Стив не прикасался к нему; не заговаривал с ним.   
Стив сделал ему ключи.   
Баки был хороший гостем: его не было видно и не было слышно, он мыл за собой посуду и возвращал на место второе одеяло. Он не задевал жизни Стива: его работу, друзей и вечернюю рутину. Он вспомнил его и ушел утром, ушел неожиданно; искать свой путь или что-то вроде, ушел, потому что боялся, или стыдился, он был тем же и он был другим, он оставлял у Стива испорченную одежду, нож со сломаной рукояткой, исчерканную карту Европы, а однажды Стиву пришлось расплачиваться за доставку чего-то подозрительно огромного в картонной коробке. Вскрывать чужую почту у Стива не хватило выдержки, и он оставил Баки записку на холодильнике: 'Мне даже страшно подумать, что в этой коробке.'  
Утром Баки приписал: 'это просто оружие'.  
Стив отправил записку в первый ящик стола и написал новую: '  
1\. тебя зовут Баки  
2\. я твой друг  
3\. но никакого оружия в моем доме'  
Через три дня Баки перевернул записку обратной стороной; 'спасибо; тебя зовут Стив'.   
Стив улыбался, читая ее. Он давно не улыбался так искренне.  
Коробка исчезла, и похожие на нее коробки больше не появлялись.  
Оставлять для Баки записки постепенно стало естественно; он предлагал ему посмотреть фильм из своего списка, попробовать запеканку из макарон, которую принесла соседка снизу - а заодно вернуть ей тарелку, свободно брать его гель для душа; Баки не отвечал, но делал: Стив находил диск в приемнике проигрывателя, тарелку от запеканки - у соседки, гель для душа - пустой бутылкой в мусорном ведре. Он чувствовал себя странно, словно прикормил уличного кота, он стал покупать больше бинтов и даже приобрел пепельницу: обычную жестянку с надписью 'я люблю НЙ'. Баки купил ему альбом для рисования.  
Стив решил пару дней побыть дома.   
Просыпаясь, он брал в руки карандаш.  
Он рисовал все подряд, все, что лезло в голову или попадалось на глаза: вид из окна, чашку на столе, американский флаг у дома напротив, Потомак, женщин в метро, Париж в сорок третьем; он рисовал Бруклин, он рисовал Баки, он рисовал Манхеттен, даже нарисовал себя - одного за столом, между двух чашек, на последней странице. Он нарисовал то, что хотел: возможность.  
Он нарисовал знак вопроса. Один из тех, что текли бесконечной гибкой лентой реки в его сознании. Реки и берега.   
Баки был его берегами.  
Он оставил заполненный альбом там, где Баки его положил: на книжной полке между 'самыми страшными рассказами' Стивена Кинга и 'воспоминаниях о второй мировой войне'.   
Когда Баки вернулся - домой? - Стив был в душе. Когда он вышел, Баки рассматривал рисунки; сидел на полу, привалившись спиной к дивану, вытянув ноги, старательно пытаясь не залить кровью страницы. Он прижимал к лицу перекрученный капюшон своей толстовки. Кровь капала из ноздрей, волосы спутались и прилипли к запекшейся ране на голове.  
\- Эй, - сказал Стив. - Тебе нужна помощь?  
\- Если хочешь, - прошелестел Баки. - Только не мешай.  
Его живые пальцы скользили по бумаге, словно он был слепым, словно читал по Брайлю - хотя он, наверное, умел; Стив включил лампу и повернул ее так, чтобы светила Баки на макушку. Принес бинты и антисептик, пинцет и ватные диски. Даже воду в бутылке с распылителем.   
Баки отодвинулся, позволил ему сесть, потом привалился обратно, оперся на его ноги. Он недолго посмотрел на нарисованный Потомак, фыркнул и перевернул страницу.  
\- Это ты меня вытащил, - вдруг догадался Стив, брызнул водой на его грязные волосы, чтобы смыть кровавую корку. - Из воды.  
\- Ну и что, - пожал плечами Баки, - а ты вытащил меня из-под балки на хеликерриере. И из того забытья.  
\- Ты хотел свести счеты?   
Баки молчал. Стив добрался до раны: длинной, но неглубокой, обильно кровящей царапины.   
\- Что-то еще? - спросил он. Баки снял толстовку. Его неизменная серая футболка была раскрашена кровавыми пятнами. Стив охнул. Избавившись от футболки тоже, Баки опять взял альбом. Стив вздохнул. - Он никуда не денется. Ты можешь досмотреть его позже.  
\- Я хочу досмотреть его сейчас, - упрямо сказал Баки. - Я не прошу тебя возиться со мной.  
\- Это на добровольных началах, - ответил Стив. - Считай меня волонтером.  
\- Ты нарисовал меня?  
\- Ага.  
Стив перевязал ему бок, задержался ладонями на ребрах. Баки дышал размеренно.   
\- Зачем?  
\- Ну, мне всегда нравилось рисовать тебя. Ты умел сидеть смирно. Был хорошей моделью. Моей единственной моделью в то время был ты.  
\- И ты рисовал меня раньше?  
\- Я об этом и говорю.  
Плечо Баки снова дернулось, ломая прямые лучи шрамов; он повернул голову и взглянул на Стива. Он и раньше порой так смотрел: будто бы мучительно подбирая слова.  
\- И куда делись все те картинки?  
\- В архив Щ.И.Т.а, - вздохнул Стив. - Они забрали все из нашей квартиры. Но я забрал кое-что. Книги, ежедневники. Твои вещи тоже. Хотел помнить о тебе вечность.  
\- И ты помнил?  
\- Ну, эта вечность еще не закончилась, - заметил Стив. - Я могу отдать тебе все эти вещи.  
\- Да, пожалуй, - сказал Баки. - Поставь пластинку. Мне нужно в душ.  
\- Я только что тебя перевязал.  
Баки рассмеялся. Это был немного жуткий смех. Он повернул к Стиву голову, посмотрел весело, почти по-прежнему; он сказал - все усилия идут насмарку, да, Стиви?  
Стив не мог не согласиться. Он схватил Баки за руку - за холодную, жесткую, металлическую ладонь - притянул к себе и поцеловал.   
От Баки не пахло ничем приятным: потом, антисептиком, кровью и холодной липкой грязью. Его рот был горячим и сухим. Испешренная шрамами кожа была шершавой; Стив фокусировался на этом. На том, что Баки был. Он ловил его ускользающее присутствие: его рот, его запястья и пряди волос.  
\- Это тоже было раньше? - спросил Баки хрипло. Лоб Стива упирался в его, они соприкасались кончиками носов. - Когда ты меня рисовал?  
\- Как ты думаешь?   
Рука Баки проскользила по его спине.   
\- Здесь был шрам, - сказал он уверенно, - потому что Эрни МакМилан приложил тебя о стену, и ты вспорол кожу торчащим гвоздем.  
\- Наверное.  
\- У тебя было много шрамов, - продолжил Баки. - И синяков. И поэтому я вспомнил тебя. Разглядел наконец-то.  
\- Иди спать, - попросил Стив, провел пальцем по его щеке. - Ты выглядишь дерьмово.  
\- Я всегда так выгляжу, - пошутил Баки, влезая на диван. - Таков уж я.  
Утром Стив проснулся от того, что Баки прижимался к его руке; ресницы щекотали кожу.   
На холодильнике белел его рисунок с последней страницы альбома; Стив снял его.  
'Я здесь', было написано на обратной стороне.  
'Я здесь - или, по крайней мере, я буду здесь; тяжело найти мир с собой, когда он заключен в ком-то другом; сколько я не ищу себя, я знаю, что я принадлежу тебе, и это пугает меня.   
Поэтому я буду здесь, я сдаюсь - я капитулирую - я принадлежу тебе и не хочу говорить об этом. Это нездорово и жутко старомодно, и я просто не верю, что так бывает, но -   
Тебя зовут Стив'  
Стив приготовил кофе и принял душ, он поставил на стол две чашки одинаково белого цвета, он поставил пластинку - Пегги Ли - он взглянул в окно на дождь начала октября, на ленивое Бруклинское воскресенье, он пошел в спальню и разбудил Баки: коснулся его плеча, мягко сдвинул на вторую половину постели. Баки обнял его за шею, вдохнул его запах: казалось, сейчас лопнут опутывающие его бинты; Баки поцеловал его первым. Он царапал шею Стива и кусал его губы, он не мог остановиться, Стив перекатился на спину, чтобы не давить на Баки своим весом, и Баки застонал ему в рот - податливый, сладкий; патока или карамельное яблоко из парка аттракционов на Кони-Айленде.  
\- Я тоже тебе принадлежу, - сказал Стив. Баки пнул его в лодыжку:  
\- Я не буду об этом говорить.  
И они не говорили об этом. Ни за завтраком, ни за обедом, ни за ужином, ни на следующее утро; ни во время пробежек и походов в кино; даже во время совместных миссий они не говорили об этом. О любви вообще бесполезно разговаривать, Стив хорошо это знал.  
Он не видел проблемы.


End file.
